


Making Movies

by FrankieAlton



Category: Captain Planet and the Planeteers
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieAlton/pseuds/FrankieAlton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a boring afternoon on Hope Island and Linka visits Wheeler looking for some entertainment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Movies

It was not often that Linka found herself troubled with boredom. Generally her life was quite exciting. The Planeteers were constantly traversing the globe, fighting pollution and teaching people how to protect the environment. Today, however, they found themselves with nothing to do. Most of their usual enemies were either picking up the pieces after their latest failed scheme, or in hiding somewhere plotting their next move. That left the Planeteers biding time on Hope Island until something happened that needed their attention.

Linka had initially enjoyed the time off. She definitely needed a break, especially after the numerous close calls the team had faced recently. But it had been over a week now, and she was starting to get antsy. There was only so much to do on a small island, and she had already exhausted swimming, sports, reading and television. Gi was busy studying, trying to catch up on the schoolwork she never had time for. Kwame and Ma-Ti were watching a movie. They had invited her to join them but she had politely declined. Their choice in film did not exactly match hers and she did not find cartoon movies that appealing.

That just left Wheeler. She could think of a few things to do with him that would help alleviate her boredom. She was certain that he would be more than happy to oblige. After leaving the others she strolled over to Wheeler's quarters, grateful that the rest of her teammates would be occupied for a while. She stepped inside without bothering to knock, and nearly tripped over a pair of shoes that had been tossed haphazardly on the floor.

“ _Bozhe moi_ , Wheeler!” She exclaimed, once she managed to steady herself. “Do you not know how to clean? We are supposed to be _fighting_ pollution!”

Though he knew better, Wheeler found himself snickering at her remark. Linka shot him an icy look. She was constantly badgering him about how messy his room was, but he figured he spent too much time cleaning up other people's messes to be bothered with his own.

Wheeler paused the game he had been playing on his computer, and swiveled his chair so that he was facing her. “So what brings you here, babe? Besides informing me that I'm a slob, that is?”

“I am bored,” she said simply, resisting the urge to lecture him about his slovenly habits.

“You’re bored, huh?” Wheeler said with a sly grin. “Well I could think of a few activities to keep you entertained.” He leaned back in his chair and leered shamelessly at her as he made his suggestion.

“ _Wheeler_!” Linka exclaimed, folding her arms across her chest. “Is that all you think about?” She acted offended, though she most certainly had that very same idea in mind. She just saw no reason to let _him_ know that, since he would probably let it go to his head.

“Well it’s hard _not_ to think about it around you.” He smiled brightly and winked at her.

“Do not blame _me_ for your dirty mind, Yankee,” she scolded before sitting down on his unmade bed.

Wheeler shook his head at her typical aloofness. “Well if you’re not up for my suggestions, then why don’t you go hang out with the others?”

“I was doing that but they were watching some terrible movie. I think it was called _Ferngully_.”

“That cartoon about saving the rainforest? What’s wrong with that?” he asked.

“It is ridiculous and the villain sounds like MAL,” Linka replied quickly, in a very matter of fact tone.

Wheeler tilted his head for a moment, thinking. “You’re right!” he exclaimed finally. “He _does_ sound like MAL!”

Linka rolled her eyes. “Why do people watch such silly things?”

“Well it’s not that bad,” Wheeler said a little defensively. “I mean, it's teaching kids about protecting the environment.”

“Hmph.” She scoffed. “It will take more than silly cartoons to teach people to protect the environment.”

He grinned at her. “Well it’s a start, right?”

“I suppose,” she said with a shrug.

Wheeler was not sure what else to say, when he noticed his video camera sitting on his desk, and a very interesting idea popped into his mind. He picked it up and aimed it at Linka. “You know, I bet a lot more people would be interested in hearing about the environment if it was coming from you, Babe.”

She raised her eyebrow. “Is that so?”

“Well I know I would,” he answered with a mischievous glint in his eye. “We could make our own movie about protecting the environment.”

“I am not sure that is the kind of movie you have in mind,” she teased. Wheeler had recently become quite interested in film and photography. His hobby had come in handy on a few occasions, such as getting some solid evidence of Plunder and Greedly's illegal activities. However he had hinted to her several times that he would be very happy to do some “private” filming sessions with her.

He smirked at her response. “We can film whatever you'd like. You are bored, after all. So let's have a little fun.”

She smiled coyly. “Fun, hmmm?” She took off her customary brown vest and purple button-down shirt, and posed for him in just her t-shirt and shorts. “What kind of fun would you like?”

“Oh, I think you already know,” he replied slowly, his eyes running over the ample curves of her body. He had often wished she didn't wear such bulky clothing, but with a figure like hers he could understand her reasoning. Besides, this kept _other_ guys from looking at her as well, so perhaps it was better this way. “Why don't you strike up a few more poses for the camera?” he suggested.

“Like this?” She turned around so that her back was to the camera, and looked at him over her shoulder. She placed her hands on her sides and pushed her hips out, so that he had a good view of her backside.

“Yeah, like that...” he said approvingly, panning the camera over body.

Linka grinned deviously. She felt bolder now, spurred on by Wheeler’s obvious approval of her behavior. She turned and looked at the camera now as she slowly peeled off her t-shirt, and tossed it onto the floor. That was followed by unhooking her belt and pulling off her shorts.

He could not help but smile when he saw what she was wearing underneath her clothes, and not just because she was damn sexy. It was a matching bra and panty set, made of purple lace and not much else, the kind of thing a girl would only wear if she was _expecting_ someone to see her in it. That just confirmed his suspicions that this had been her reason for coming here in the first place, even if she had tried to deny it.

And she accused _him_ of having a dirty mind.

Linka grinned when she noticed his admiration of her choice in undergarments. “You like this?” she asked slyly, placing her hands on her hips and posing for him. “I went shopping last time we were in New York.”

“I like it a lot,” Wheeler said enthusiastically, zooming the camera in a little to catch the details of her lacy ensemble. “Did you get anything else nice for me?”

“For you?” she teased. “This was for me. You are just lucky you are getting to enjoy it _too_.” She smirked before lifting her arms above her head and slipping off her customary headband. She shook her head slowly and the now loose curls of shiny blonde hair cascaded down her back.

Wheeler felt his breathing hitch as he watched her run her hands slowly and deliberately through her hair. He could imagine exactly what it felt like, her silky smooth locks that always smelled faintly of coconut and citrus thanks to her organic shampoo. As much as he wanted to run over to the bed and run his fingers through that luxurious hair himself, he managed to resist. He was enjoying watching her show off for him, and he had a feeling she was enjoying it as well.

Linka continued posing for a few minutes, running her hands slowly down her body. “You do not want to join me?” she asked with a pout. “Certainly this movie would be better with two people.”

 _Well, so much for resisting_ , Wheeler thought. “I couldn't agree more,” he replied enthusiastically. He quickly set the camera on its tripod before rushing over to join her.

He perched on the edge of his bed and looked at her intently, taking a moment to appreciate her beauty up close instead of through a lens. “You look amazing.”

“And you look like you are wearing too many clothes,” she replied playfully. “Maybe I should help you with that.”

“Please, go right ahead.”

She eagerly pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside. “That is better,” she purred, as she ran her hands slowly down his chest.

“Much better,” he said, his voice quivering with anticipation. He pulled her close and kissed her passionately, finally getting the chance to run his fingers through her hair.

Linka leaned into him, pressing her chest firmly against his. She could feel his heart pounding when she did this, and she suddenly realized that her own pulse was racing as well. There was something strangely thrilling about acting for the camera. She was normally so reserved, not at all prone to showing off her body. However she was finding that she enjoyed letting go of her inhibitions.

As they continued kissing she ran her hand down his body, until she reached his pants. “I can tell you like making movies,” she murmured, as she unhooked his belt and pulled down his zipper.

Wheeler grinned as he kicked off his pants, which had become uncomfortably tight. “I like it a lot,” he replied, leaning in to kiss her throat. He worked his way up her neck as he unhooked her bra and tossed it across the room.

He let a hand trail slowly down her body, before sliding it beneath the the lacy material of her panties. Linka moaned softly as he started, and within a few minutes she was moving her hips eagerly in rhythm with the movement of his fingers. When Wheeler stopped to pull off her underwear, she almost felt angry. She watched him impatiently, wondering what he was doing.

Wheeler chuckled and rolled over on his back. “I think you should be on top,” he explained as he looked up at her with a smirk. “It'll look a lot better on camera.”

“You think so?” she asked breathily, as she crawled on top of him. She stared down at him hungrily, her body now aching to finish what he'd started. “Well... we _do_ want to make a good movie.”

Wheeler placed one hand on her hip and with the other he guided her as she lowered herself onto him. Though they started slowly, it did not take long for them to find a steady pace, moving in sync with one another.

“Oh God... you're amazing...” he said breathlessly, shuddering as she moved her hips at just the right angle.

“Oh yeah?” she whispered as she looked down at him. He smiled back up at her and nodded, his blue eyes sparkling.

Wheeler ran his hands slowly up her body, enjoying feeling her smooth, soft skin. He traced his fingertips lightly across her chest before cupping her breasts and squeezing firmly.

Linka moaned and moved her hips faster, eliciting a loud groan from her partner. “Damn, Babe...” he muttered, speeding up his movements to match hers.

She was getting close now, and she closed her eyes, forgetting everything else around her and focusing only on the movement of her body against his.

She came with a loud gasp, arching her back as the surge of pleasure coursed through her body. Feeling her tighten around him as she climaxed was enough to send him over the edge. He gripped her hips tightly and pulled her close, savoring the moment.

Linka crumpled on top of him, breathing heavily. Wheeler wrapped one arm loosely around her waist as he lay beneath her, panting hard yet completely relaxed.

After a moment she rolled off of him, lying next to him and resting her head on his chest. He lolled his head to the side, burying his face in her silky blonde hair. They were quiet for a while, simply enjoying the closeness and connection.

“So... did I help with your boredom?” Wheeler asked finally, as he twirled his fingers aimlessly through her hair.

“ _Da_ ,” she answered with a satisfied smile. “That was quite... entertaining...”

“And if you need to be entertained again later, we can always watch the video.” He stood up and walked over to the camera. “In fact, it wouldn't hurt to have a look now. You know, just to make sure it turned out okay.”

He sat down on the bed, an eager look on his face as he pressed the play button. “Wait... what the...?” His happy expression quickly faded.

Linka grinned, already realizing what was wrong. “You forgot the film.” She tried to stifle a laugh.

Wheeler narrowed his eyes at her before sighing in exasperation. “We're doing another take later.”

“I do not know, Yankee...” she teased. “I think my acting days might be over.”

He flopped down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, pouting.

Linka giggled and snuggled up next to him again. “Well, I suppose I _might_ get bored again one day...” she said.

Wheeler laughed. “I certainly hope so,” he replied, “because I have a lot movie ideas I 'd just _love_ to try out...”

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was my first attempt at writing a sex scene, so I hope it turned out okay. Thanks once again to mudget for being my beta/proofreader! :)
> 
> Bonus Points to anyone who got my nerd jokes at the beginning of this. For those who didn't, Tim Curry voiced the villain in Ferngully, and he also voiced MAL (for at least part of the CP series, anyway) And since Ferngully came out in 1992, it would have been during the same time as Captain Planet, so of course the Planeteers would have watched it! ;)  
> During Season 6 Wheeler uses cameras in a lot of the episodes (Delta Gone, Who Gives a Hoot, 12 Angry Animals) Given his interest in movies (from episodes like Hollywaste and Going Bats Man) it would make sense that he might be interested in film as a hobby, and that's what gave me the inspiration for this fic.


End file.
